


We're Here, and We're Queer

by StardustAce



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: It’s 2015, and Dan decides to tell Phil how he really feels. But what if Phil’s response isn’t exactly what he had been expecting?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	We're Here, and We're Queer

Sometimes it felt like they have been friends for their entire lives. The time that the two of them have spent together has been incredibly special. Dan had learned how to cope with the reality of his childhood and adolescence and had found the person who could be his actual soulmate. That is, if he had believed in souls. The best part of it all was that he had learned to smile and laugh, and he was truly happier than he had ever been.

Which was why Dan had to tell him. He was in love with Phil. He kind of always was, from the beginning of their friendship. How do you tell someone that you love them, especially when they are the most important person in the world to you? He didn’t want to risk losing his best friend, but he had to know if Phil felt the same way.

~

One morning, Dan went to their kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast. As he took the box out of the cupboard, he found that it was empty and smiled to himself. God, he loved this guy so much.

After grabbing a different kind of cereal, he joined Phil on the sofa.

“Morning."

“Morning."

After a moment of eating their cereal, Dan went for it. “Hey, I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Sure,” Phil said. “What’s up?”

“Um… well…” Wow, he really didn’t think this through! “I guess… we’ve been friends for a few years now, and… I… what I’m try to say is…” He took a breath, “I'm in love with you.”

Phil gave him a wide smile, but then instantly became nervous. “I… Dan…” _Shit_. “You know that I love you too, but… I’m not sure this is a good idea."

Dan curled up onto the couch, pulling his knees towards his chest. “Oh."

“It’s not what you think, Dan. Really." Phil said, concern filling his eyes.

“Well, how else am I supposed to take it? You don’t like me like that. I get it." Dan said harshly.

“No… Dan-"

“Just stop."

“You don’t know-"

“Know what?!”

“I’m asexual, Dan! That’s what! I don’t want to have sex! With you! With anyone!”

Dan was taken aback. “Phil, I… do you really think that I wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with you if we didn’t have sex?”

“Well, yeah. Why would you?” he said softly.

“Because I love you? Because you’ve been my best friend for years, even when I was hard to deal with? Because you understand me when most of the world doesn’t? Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me?” Dan moved closer to him. “Phil, you are the best part of my life. How could I let you go over something as small as this?”

Phil bit his lip, hesitating. “I… I don’t think I’d be able to make you happy."

“You’ve already made me happy, you fucking idiot! Don’t you see!? My life is infinitely better with you in it."

Dan could tell that Phil was still hesitant, and he hated that he was the source of his pain. “Hey,” he said quietly, gently placing a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “If you don’t want this, I’ll drop it. Right now. No questions asked. Just say the word, okay?”

Phil looked up at him. “I do want this. I’m just worried, that’s all."

Dan nodded. “I’m not going to pretend to understand, but I will do my best. I will never push you past your limits and I will never pressure you to do something that I know you are uncomfortable with. I just want to be close to you, Phil."

“And if it’s not enough?”

“Then I will tell you and we can talk about it. I know that we are different, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t make each other happy.” Dan smiled at him. “Right?”

Phil relaxed a bit, taking Dan’s hand into his own. “Okay. I… let’s try this."

Dan tackled him with the biggest hug. “You won’t regret it. I am going to be the best goddamn boyfriend, you just wait!” Phil smiled into Dan’s embrace. Deep down, he knew. He had trusted Dan for years. They would definitely be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> my boiiiiiis! ☺️ I hope you all enjoyed this fic. If you have any ideas or comments, just let me know!


End file.
